


An Expert Touch

by AliceMontrose



Series: Anthar verse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMontrose/pseuds/AliceMontrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old ficlet of mine; the first blow job scene I've ever written. Utterly PWP. (Revised version.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Expert Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Completed: 2001 (revised December 1, 2005)

The King of Anthar smiled softly as he watched the lieutenant's insecure approach. Though such things were not unknown during a campaign, he was willing to bet no nobleman had invited the man to his tent for something of the sort. 

Erlain bowed stiffly and kept his head lowered in the presence of his king, so Adrean hurried forward to place a tentative hand on the man's chin and lifted his face. Its features were surprisingly nice, and as the king's fingers explored the high brow and lingered over soft lips a charming blush spread over it. Not much older than the king himself, and of a charming demure, Lieutenant Erlain had caught Adrean's attention earlier that morning. 

"Come," the young monarch prompted, grasping the officer's shoulder for an instant before he retreated to his chair. Prompted forward, Erlain knelt before his king and reached out hesitantly. His fingers lingered for a moment on a velvet-clad thigh before he started undoing Adrean's breeches. 

Adrean leaned his head back on the plush backrest and sighed in contentment as his half-erect organ was freed from its confines and stroked by a sword-callused hand. A hesitant touch at first, but then Erlain seemed to gain some confidence and sped up the pace, occasionally extending his ministrations to Adrean's tender sac. 

A knowing, expert touch. 

The king smiled. This was going to be better than he had hoped when he had invited the lieutenant to his tent. He moaned and closed his eyes, wishing they had time for something more than a fleeting encounter in a tent. He buried one hand in cropped red locks and willed the officer's mouth to his engorging flesh. 

Erlain complied, running his tongue down the king's manhood before slowly taking the head in his mouth. Adrean drew a sharp breath and leaned further back in his chair as the lieutenant took him into his mouth to the hilt. Heat spread to his body as Erlain's lips and tongue pleasured him, and he couldn't hold back for much longer. With a groan he came into that skilled mouth, his limbs heavy with the intensity of his orgasm. 

He felt the officer pull back and then fingers were on him again, removing all proofs of his release and tucking his manhood back into his breeches. Then Erlain rose, his head bowed once more, and simply stood before him. Waiting. 

The young monarch took a deep breath and rose from his chair, a gentle smile gracing his face as he found himself lifting the lieutenant's chin again, making him meet his eyes as he used his finely embroidered handkerchief to wipe away some traces of his own seed. 

"It has been a most pleasing evening," he said, reaching out to retrieve his own goblet from the nearby table and offering it to the young officer. "White wine," he explained as Erlain hesitated to accept. "A rare very rare vintage, available only to the members of the royal household." 

His tone of voice indicated that he would not accept a refusal, and he watched the lieutenant drain the cup and return it to the table. Before he could pull back, however, he king leaned forward and placed a kiss on those silken lips that had brought him such pleasure a few moments before. 

Erlain's eyes widened, but he did not pull away. Adrean was secretly pleased by this and he broke contact, looking around for a suitable gift to offer the lieutenant. Something that would not offend the man's sensibilities. His eyes rested on the wine bottle on the table; he picked it up and thrust it in the still baffled officer's arms. "A little afterthought," he said with a dismissing nod. 

The officer's eyes almost glittered as he smiled. "Thank you, your majesty." This time he bowed deeply and backed out of the tent. 

King Adrean grinned as he watched the lieutenant's hasty retreat. 

"No, thank _you_ ," he whispered. 

* * *

**~ The End ~**  


* * *


End file.
